


Revealing Dark

by KelpieChaos



Series: Shukita Halloween 2020 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: Akira was hiding again, smothering his own opinions and emotions in order to tell everyone - tell Yusuke - what he thought they wanted to hear. The fact that he said the right thing more often than not only infuriated Yusuke futher. Long gone was his adolescent need for gentling and carefully spoken encouragement, gone with the Metaverse and their days as Thieves.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Series: Shukita Halloween 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985830
Kudos: 17
Collections: Shukita Halloween





	Revealing Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For Shukita Halloween Day 6: What Lies Beneath + Phantom Thief/Disguise

Akira was hiding again, smothering his own opinions and emotions in order to tell everyone - tell _Yusuke_ \- what he thought they wanted to hear. The fact that he said the right thing more often than not only infuriated Yusuke futher. Long gone was his adolescent need for gentling and carefully spoken encouragement, gone with the Metaverse and their days as Thieves.

And yet Akira had fallen back on those old habits.

No matter what Yusuke said, he'd get a faint twist of an expression and slowly measured out words meant to keep him looking away.

He refused to.

Again, and again, and _again_ , he pushed against that reflective wall his beloved had raised. He watched it crack, Akira going speechless or putting an edge to his voice that contradicted his smooth words. He dug his nails into the fractures, pulled them messily apart.

Yusuke had looked into the heart of men and deemed it disgusting and beautiful. He would not let Akira hide his own bleeding heart.

And even when Akira was hiding from Yusuke, he knew Joker could never back down from Fox.

It was a careful ambush, cornering Akira in the living room so he couldn't run but still giving him enough space that he wouldn't try to bolt anyway. Yusuke so rarely used his height as an advantage, but he made sure to stand tall and strong in this, ready to rebuff any of Joker's little distractions.

He could see Akira knew what he was doing even before he was cornered, Joker's sly gaze lighting on all the escape routes he didn't take before meeting Fox head on with steel resolution.

Yusuke kissed him.

Joker froze before slowly softening, Akira's trembling hands coming up to frame Yusuke's face. The kiss was wobbly, their lips not quite lining up as Akira slowly lost his battle against his emotions.

Gentle but implacable, Yusuke broke the kiss and tucked Akira into his chest. Shudders ran through broad shoulders, and a wet patch slowly grew against his heart. Slowly, Yusuke rocked them. So this was what Akira had been hiding. Now that the dam was broken, they could talk about whatever had caused Akira to lose himself behind his masks in the first place.


End file.
